


I Want To Live

by Raikim4Never



Series: Monster Carvers AU [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Not as fluffy as the first chapter would have you believe, Seriously it's gonna get dark, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikim4Never/pseuds/Raikim4Never
Series: Monster Carvers AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342309
Kudos: 3





	I Want To Live

It was a normal day in Mewni, if somewhat warm even for Thurq, but Sunspot Village was buzzing anyway. One seven year old in particular was practically bouncing as he shopped in the village market in place of his mother.

“I’m gonna be a big brother~ I’m gonna be a big brother~” he sang quietly, careful not to drop the herbs and medicines he’d been instructed to gather. Several of the villagers waved at him and asked him how his mother was and if she’d had her second baby yet.

“Nope!” he said with a grin. “But the doctor says today’s the day! Any minute, second, hour now!” One of the salesmen even ruffled his hair and threw in some flowers for free, for his pretty mama.

“Giving birth is no joke, kiddo,” he’d said. “My late wife, may she rest in peace, didn’t make it through the process.” The boy’s face transformed into one of horror and the salesman quickly backtracked. “But! Your Ma’s a fighter, and she already had you. I’m sure she’ll be fine. Maybe I can close up shop earlier and pay her a visit…” His face turned slightly red. “Ah, no, couldn’t do that. Wouldn’t be proper for a single man to visit a lady still in mourning. You just make sure you give her those, okay? They don’t just look pretty, you chew on the roots and it’s a great painkiller.”

The boy nodded. He’d make sure to tell his mama that.

“Good. I guess I’ll see you later then, Will.”

“Okay!” he said, before turning to run off, waving back at the man. “Bye Mr. Watercress!”

….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Will nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard his mom screaming bloody murder somewhere in the house.

“MOM?!”

“Oh, little Sugar boy!” the chef/maid/whatever it was today Lavender Oaken greeted, peeking her head out of a nearby room. “Welcome home, did you get-”

“Is Mama okay?!” William cut her off. The servant, for lack of a better term, put her hands on her hips.

“Interupting is rude, little mister!” she scolded. “And she’s fine- better than fine, even!”

Another scream pierced the room. And Will looked anxiously at her, wondering how she could have gone insane while he was out. She grinned.

“The baby’s on his way right now!”

Will stared at her uncomprehendingly for a second before trying to run towards the sound of his mom. Lavender quickly intervened and grabbed him.

“Whoa there!” she said as he ack’d from the sudden stop her grabbing the back of his shirt provided. “Give your mom a little privacy, Little Sugar Boy!”

“But- but-”

His mom! His baby sibling! Couldn’t she understand that he needed to be there?! He was the man of the house, and he was pretty sure he read somewhere that the man of the house was supposed to be there when a new baby was born!

“No buts!” she said quickly. “The docs and your mom said do not disturb, so you’re staying put, lil guy.”

Will squirmed a bit.

“Nooooo….” he groaned as she dragged him into the kitchen.

“Come on,” she said, dumping a bunch of flour onto the table, “howzabout we make your mom something nice? I hear the whole ‘birthing’ thing is pretty hard.” Another scream pierced through the air in the kitchen and they both winced, Will more noticeably than Lavender. “So you should make her a treat for afterwards!”

With that, she upturned a bunch of dough of some kind onto the flour.

“Let’s make some cookies for her, m’kay?”

For the next few hours, Lavender showed Will how to flatten the dough she’d made, and then the two of them (mainly Will) would cut shapes out of the dough. Whenever they ran out, Lavender just turned around and picked another bowl up, occasionally spreading flour to replace the holes the dough inevitably made in the flour cover on the table, often putting the cookies into the oven to bake, before tossing the extra dough onto the table.

Will, properly distracted, didn’t notice when his mother’s screams decreased in frequency and then stopped all together.

Eventually, the last batch of cookies was in the oven, and the two in the kitchen created a basket filled with the most well-shaped and least burnt of all the cookies, with little pieces of colored paper for decoration.

“Howzabout you go give these sweet treats to your mom, m’kay Little Sugar Boy?” she asked, handing the basket over to Will after adjusting some of the paper slightly. Will nodded eagerly and ran off to find her.

….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It didn’t take long to find his Mom, since it turned out that she was in her room. To his irritation, the doctor had him wait outside for an eternity (it was five minutes) before finally letting him in to see his mom and new sibling.

“William,” his mother greeted, sounding tired but happy as he finally, finally got to peek his head in through the doorway. “Come over here and meet your new brother.”

Will stepped inside carefully, eyeing the bundle of cloth in his mother’s arms.

“He looks like a wrinkly potato,” William observed. His mother laughed.

“You did too,” she informed him.

“No way I did!” he argued back.

“No, you’re right,” she said with a teasing smile, “you looked more like a turnip, I think.”

Will let out an offended gasp.

“Did not!” His mother just smiled.

“Well, whether you did or not doesn’t matter right now, I suppose,” she told him, using a ‘mom look’ to cut off any further protests. Will shut his mouth as his argument was forming. “Don’t you want to hold your little brother? His name is Julian.”

“I can hold him?!” Will asked eagerly.

“Yes,” his mother said, handing the newborn to Will, while showing him just how to do so. Will looked at the little baby, who looked back at him with baby blue eyes.

“He had blue eyes like me!” Will announced.

“All babies eyes are that color,” his mom told him. “They might change or get darker when he gets older, or maybe they’ll stay the same, like yours.”

“Oh,” Will said, deflating slightly. “I hope they stay the same.”

“But then how will I be able to tell the difference between the two of you?”

“I’m not a baby!” Will yelled, and Julian started crying, nearly causing Will to drop him in surprise.

“Careful!” Will, with the aid of his mother’s shaky but careful hands, readjusted his hold on Julian. “You shouldn’t shout like that, Will. You scared him. He’s just a baby.”

“Sorry, Mom,” Will apologized, shamefaced. He had to be careful. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen to his baby brother if he dropped him. Something bad, probably. The mental image of him shatter like a vase entered his mind and he shivered, holding him tighter. Julian started whining again.

“Oh, don’t hold him too tight!” his mother scolded lightly. “You’ll hurt him.”

Will gave his mother an almost terrified look and quickly gave the baby back. His mother chuckled, and likely would have ruffled his hair if her arms weren’t full of baby.

“Ma’am?” a doctor asked, peeking her head in. “You need rest. I’ll put the baby in his cradle for you, then please go to sleep.”

“Mom?” Will asked curiously, looking up at her. If Julian was staying here, then could he possibly stay too?

Sadly, that didn’t seem to be the case, as a nurse came in to drag him out of the room. He cast a sad look back at his family as he was led to his own bedroom.

It wasn’t until about an hour later, as explosions rocked the town, that he dully remembered through a haze of horror that he’d forgotten to give his mother the herbs like he’d said.


End file.
